


Unexpected

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Into the Blue [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Jo x Daryl
Series: Into the Blue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413208





	Unexpected

Dixon’s question had given Jo an idea. Jo knew motels were expensive. So, she decided to make Daryl an offer. “My couch has a pull out bed. You can use it while you get on your feet. I work at the bar, so you’d get a lot of time with Dixon. Then I wouldn’t have to have Dad, Momma, Dean, Ash, and Sam come over. Alternating nights and everything. It’s up to you. Don’t worry about saying no if that makes you uncomfortable.”

Daryl took a moment to look at Jo. All those years he’d wasted, all that time. She was like no one he’d ever known, she could hate him, she could be bitter, but here she was being so kind, extending a hand and willing to help. Allowing him to be part of her and Dixon’s life, he felt his eyes sting. Daryl wasn’t one to show emotion much, unless it as anger. That had been beat out of him at a young age, show no weakness. But around her he felt like he could be vulnerable. He coughed, clearing his throat and to strengthen his resolve.

“That would be great, actually…Thanks…You _sure_ ya don’t mind?” Jo puts her hand into the back jeans of her pockets and walks forward, Daryl feels his stomach burn, she’s so beautiful.

“It’s fine. Do you need a hand bringing your stuff over?” Daryl rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly, Jo making a mental note of this idiosyncrasy as he shakes his head.

“Naw…I don’t have a lot… Aren’t ya worried what your mom and dad will say? I mean I ain’t goin’ anywhere but they may not like the idea of me stayin’ here.”

Jo beamed when it seemed that he’d deal with their shit for Dixon. “Momma is happy as long as we are. Daddy will be pissed, but he’s gonna have to deal with it. I’m an adult, and I want you here.” She turned bright red. “For Dixon. He loves having you around. You’re the first thing he asks for.”

Daryl takes a step forward a knowing smile playing across his lips, his look sending warmth shooting through her.

“Yeah…Yeah, for Dixon.” They hold each other’s gazes a moment longer, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it. Daryl smiles and steps away.

“I guess I’ll go back to the motel and grab my stuff…See ya later?” Jo nods her head smiling.

“I’ll be here.” As he walks from the house, Jo brings her hand to her mouth smiling, and throws herself onto the sofa sighing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Dixon watched her, confused. “You look like the girls who love boys in the boring movies that Grandma likes…” He thought out loud. “Do you love Dad? And does this mean Grandpa isn’t watching me tonight?”

Jo smiles at Dixon. “C’mere.” He climbs on to her and she looks into his face pushing his hair back.

“Baby…I _always_ loved your dad, it’s just he’s been so busy working that momma needs some time to learn how to show him again. Your dad is going to be living here with us and whilst that means you won’t see Grandpa and Uncle Dean as much, it doesn’t mean you can’t go and see them whenever you want, ok?” Dixon tilts his head to one side, giving his mother’s words some thought, a moment later he nods his head.

“Ok…Does this mean you’ll stop crying now, too?” Jo opens her mouth to say something, but can’t- the truth is she has cried herself to sleep many a night, sometimes with Dixon snuggled by her side as she’s felt upset at Daryl missing out on his life. She nods her head and pulls Dixon in for a hug.

“I hope so kiddo. I hope so!”

* * *

Jo was in the shower when Daryl came back, and Dixon was eating a snack. She came out, hair soaking, and sticking to her shoulders. She was in a tank top and a pair of jean shorts. “Oh, hi.” She chuckled. “Dixon, you need to go take a bath soon. You have school in the morning.” Jo reminded him. This was their Sunday evening. “And tell me what you want for lunch tomorrow, so I can make sure it’s packed.”

Daryl eyes work their way down her body and he feels a fiery yearning gripping his stomach and taking hold, his mouth goes dry and honestly all he wants to do is push her against the wall and drag his tongue across her skin. He brushes a hand over his face and points over his shoulder.

“I got some laundry, can I use your machine?”

Jo nods her head. “Sure. I can do it, if you like?” Daryl shakes his head, and leans his back against the doorframe shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Naw, it’s ok…I’ll do it. Erm…if you need me to help with Dixon, let me know .I, erm…Does he need help in the bath or?” Jo can’t help but smile at Daryl’s questions, a flush of affection rising in her chest. He really wants to be here and help, she can’t help but feel happy, even though it’s still quite awkward.

“Just with his hair.” Jo shrugged. “I usually do his bedtime before I leave. You can help, so you can get comfortable with everything.”

Daryl’s face lights up and he nods his head “I’d like that..to help and get comfortable.” Jo nods back and brushes past him, their bodies grazing against each other.

“C’mon I’ll show you to the laundry room…Dixon? Baby…Go pick out some toys for the bath…Your dad and I will be there in a minute.”

Dixon nodded got up, taking off to find some toys.

Jo led the way to the laundry room. “I just need to switch our laundry, and you can use the washer. I’ll make sure to empty the dryer before I leave, too.” She told him, opening the washer to put the damp clothes in the dryer. “I’ll show you where the towels are, too. And if he’s at my parents’, you can use his bed.”

He puts his hold-all on the floor and nods his head as he watches her move the clothing into the dryer. He can’t help but find even this mundane task interesting, she could be doing anything and he’d find it fascinating to watch. He’s lived with just the memory of her for so long that to have her here breathing and moving in front of him almost feels like a dream.

“Thanks…again…For all of this. I don’ deserve it but I’ll make it up to you…both!” Jo shuts the door on the dryer and looks up at him. She knows she should be sceptical but she’s knows he means it, she can hear it in his voice and sees it in the way he looks at Dixon, the way he looks at her.

“I know ya will! Anyway, put your clothes in and I’ll show you how to wash Dixon’s hair.” She turns on her heel and leaves the room.

Daryl’s eyes follow her a minute, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Jo is kneeling next to the tub, adding bubbles as it fills and Dixon tosses his clothes in the hamper. “Momma?” He asks.

“Yeah?”

“If you love Dad, why won’t he sleep in your room?” He asked, as that’s what he saw on TV.

Jo hesitates “Because it’s been a while since me and your dad have slept in the same room, so we need to get used to each other again, ok?”

“But…but…” jo crouches down next to him.

“No more questions, ok, your dad’s gonna help me bathe you.”

But little does Jo know that Daryl is stood outside his heart beating fast at the realization that she loves him. He leaves it a moment before clearing his throat and walking in the room.

Jo smiled up at him for a moment before turning to help Dixon in the tub. Her stomach felt like it was going insane.

“Head back, kiddo.” Jo told him before getting some water in a cup.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was time to tuck Dixon in. “Brush your teeth, and pick out a book.” She told him. “We will be in shortly. I’m gonna get ready for work real quick. It’ll probably be a short night, so if you crawl into my bed, sleep on the side near the door. Okay.” She kissed the top of his head. When he ran down the hall, she turned to Daryl. “I hope you aren’t a light sleeper. On Sundays I could get back anywhere between one and three.”

Daryl regarded her for a moment and smiled. “I may even be awake..S’lot to take in.” She nods her and smiles and goes to head towards her room to get ready but the sound of Daryl’s voice stops her.

“Are you alrigh’ comin’ home at that time on ya own? I could come meet you.” Jo tilts her head, her eyes narrowing slightly, she smiles playfully at Daryl.

“Thanks for the offer but a) I’ve finished at that time _PLENTY_ of times b) I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself and c) who’s gonna look after Dixon whilst you come to meet me?” Daryl closes his eyes for a second and nods his head.

“Shit .I’d never leave him..I wasn’t think…I guess I got a lot to learn?!”

Jo smiles at him again, her face friendly. “And you _will_.” She walks to her room to get ready for work as Daryl goes to Dixon’s room who is holding out the book for them to read.

For work, Jo wore jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. She left her hair loose, and threw on some lip gloss and mascara. Fridays and Saturdays she would do a bit more.

After putting on her heart necklace that had a ‘D’ engraved on it, she went into Dixon’s room. “Alright, buddy. What did you pick tonight?”

Daryl stands up suddenly, looking her up and down. “Woah…You, urgh…you look good!” She smiles and looks down at her outfit, this is what she wears all the time. Dixon looks between the two of them and points at Daryl.

“Dad, why are your cheeks going red?” Jo laughs and looks at her son as Daryl settles down next to the bed and takes the book from the little boy, Jo walking over and sitting on the edge.

“Quiet now, Dixon. Time to settle down, baby.” He nods his head and lays back on his pillow, clutching a teddy to him, his eyes watch his mom as she settles down on the floor next to Daryl, legs stretched out in front of her. A hairs width between them, Jo reaches over for the book and her eyes meet his, breath shuddering she opens the book and tries to disguise the attraction she feels for the man sat next to her, his eyes on her on the whole time as Dixon’s breathing becomes deep and sleep takes him.

Jo puts the book away and kisses Dixon’s forehead. “Night, baby boy.” She says gently. Walking out of the room, she makes sure his night light is on and leaves his door cracked. Silently, she takes her clothing from the dryer and moves to sit on the couch to fold it.

Daryl sits down next to her and picks up one of Dixon’s t-shirts and starts folding it, glancing at Jo.

“He’s a great kid…You’ve raised him well. I have a lot to thank you for!” Jo feels her face heat up at the compliment as she bunches up a pair of socks.

“Yeah, well…I didn’t do it all alone,I had help.” Daryl nods his head and reaches into the pile of clothing, folding up a pair of Dixon’s jeans.

“I know, but still..It couldn’t have been easy… I, erm…I’d like to find a way to make it up to you. If you’ll let me…And I was thinkin’ maybe I should meet your mom and dad.” Jo’s eyes widen.

“Have you got a death wish?” In spite of the situation he can’t help but smile.

“Naw…I just think..I think I need to apologize…explain myself. I want them to _know_ that I’m not bailin’ and that had I known about Dixon I would have come back sooner…I want to make it _right_.”

Jo chewed on her lip. “I will talk to momma tonight. Sunday usually isn’t as busy. I know she would, but getting Daddy to is a different story.” She explained. “I know he’d take it as something different, and you saw his temper.” Last thing you wanted was him getting angry and yelling about you and Daryl being together, which you weren’t, or sleeping together when you weren’t.

Daryl nods his head, his voice almost a whisper “Ok…As long as it takes!” He brings his eyes to meet hers, he takes the sweater from her hand she’s folding and puts it on the table before turning to face her again, moving closer to her face.

Her eyes dropped to his lips for a moment, her tongue wetting her own. “I’ve missed you.” She admitted.

He nods his head, bringing his hand up as he brushes his thumb across her cheek, his eyes flicking to her mouth “I’ve missed you, too.” Moving closer, his breath warm against her face, Jo holds her breath.

Smiling, she leaned closer, her lips just barely brushing his. Jo was nervous, a million things going through her mind. Daryl seems to hesitate a second, he’s wanted this for so long, he’s thought about this moment a thousand times. He pulls Jo close to him, and his lips crash against hers.

Her hand tangled in his hair the same way it did years ago, her heart speeding up. Almost a panicked feeling washed over her and she pulled back.

Daryl’s eyes still closed as Jo breathless shook her head “We can’t do this..Not yet.” He regards her, his whole body wanting to reach out and touch her again, feel his lips against her.

“Can’t or won’t?” He’s scared of her answer. Jo leans forward and pushes the heels of her hands into her eyes, her voice breathless and shaking.

“Won’t, not yet…We need to take things slowly.” His hand grips her thigh gently and for a moment Jo’s hooded eyes urge him to move his hand up, she wants to feel him. She puts her hand on top of his. “Look…Daryl .I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been thinking about doing that since you came back, but we need to take things slower. For Dixon. We can’t let our feelings for each other get in the way of you building a relationship with _him_. He’s got to come first.”

Daryl nods his head, his pulse slowing down. At least she wasn’t outright rejecting him, but she was right. Dixon needs to come first. “Yeah..yeah..Sorry.” He pulls his hands away and stands up. “I’m erm…Gonna take a shower.” Jo opens her mouth to say something but Daryl walks away, kicking himself for being so stupid. But her just there, he need to feel her, graze his lips against her and taste her again.

Jo’s gaze drops as he walks away. She quickly finished folding laundry and left for work early. She left Daryl a quick note.

_I’m sorry if I upset you. Get some rest._

_-J_

When Daryl gets out of the shower he reads her note and smiles. She didn’t upset him and he makes the decision that tomorrow he’ll apologize to her. He walks to Dixon’s room and checks in on him, and seeing his little boy lying in peaceful sleep her words ring true, he’s got to come first.


End file.
